Takeshi
This article is about the character from the Final Ninja Series. For the character in the Mega Mash game, please see Takeshi |image= Takeshi in his suit |gender=Male |race=Human |faction=Good |health=3 Blows |level=All |status=Alive, possibly on Holidays |game= Final Ninja Series Mega Mash (Baby) }} Takeshi is the Main Character in the Final Ninja Series. He also appears in Ninja, and is believed to appear as a baby in the game. In the Final Ninja Series, Takeshi is a Ninja that helped Akuma destroy Dr. Boshi and Maxwell Merlock. Background Takeshi is the main character in both Final Ninja games. He is seen as an old man in Final Ninja, meaning that he could be about 20-30 years old in Final Ninja. 2028 (Final Ninja Zero) Takeshi starts out as young ninja fresh from Combat Academy and is sent on his First Mission by Akuma, to bring down the company run by Maxwell Merlock and Doctor Victor Boshi. Takeshi goes to the Docks of the company he has to bring down and is protected by Cyber Samurai. Takeshi advances foreword, past the boxes of the company. Suddenly, he is electrocuted and presumably knocked unconscious. He then awakes in a cold cell deep in the base where a person called Lady Snow Fox contacts him. Lady Snow Fox tells him he can escape through the ceiling. Lady Snow Fox instructs Takeshi on the various items and objects in the company he is in. While Takeshi is trying to escape, Snow Fox teaches him about enemies and health. While he goes through the security grid, she teaches him about the Trip Wire Lasers. As he goes through the Barracks, she tells him S.W.A.T. Units have been sent to look for him. In the Restricted Area he learns about Force Field, Electricity, and wall sliding. Entering the warehouses, he encounters Titanium Hybrid Lab Walls; impenetrable walls, and Sentinel Robots; enemies that can hunt down intruders. In the Restricted Area he also encounters two transmissions from Victor Boshi. When Takeshi goes through the Communications area, Robot Snipers attempt to destroy him, but he finds his way into the lab. When he enters the lab, he gets a message from Snow Fox about Mines that can be hacked into. He uses the mines to destroy a shield generator, but entering the Labs he finds out about Boshi's Clone Scientists. Snow Fox later tells him how he can copy their image. Takeshi dose that and uses it to deactivate the Force Field in one room. He then finds Victor Boshi and chases him until he encounters Maxwell Merlock. Max and Takeshi fight it out on a constantly dropping shaft. When Takeshi disables Merlock's vehicle and escapes through the storage basement, Snow Fox tells him that there are Cutting Lasers in the area. As he enters the Cloning Laboratory, he copies one of the Clones' images, finds Boshi, and kills him. When he comes to another warehouse, Snow Fox tells him to meet her at the roof. When Takeshi reaches the Power Plants, he gets a message from Akuma that Merlock is using his guards against him. When Takeshi gets to the Lift Access Area, Snow Fox shows up in a Simian suit, so they go together through the area, but Merlock finds them and electrocutes both. Takeshi fights Merlock and eventually destroys him. With Merlock dead, Akuma's Samurai are free of his control, so Takeshi, Snow Fox, and the Samurai destroy the last of the robots. 2068 (Final Ninja) Takeshi is classed as the last Ninja Master. He oddly disappears in 2058, making his underworld masters not pleased. Akuma, angered at the situation sends assassins to hunt down and murder Takeshi. The assassins discover Takeshi meditating in his little garden, far away. Although he hasn't tasted combat in a long time, he easily defeats the assassins. Takeshi dons his suit once again, and plans to head back to "The City" to kill Akuma. Takeshi goes across the city quickly, heading through the Waste Area to gain access to the entrance. He encounters some of the humanoid and robotic minions of Akuma, which serve to be not much of a problem for the experienced ninja. He passes through the Building Sites, avoiding Akuma's planted traps and enemies. He soon comes to Defense Robot Alpha, which he dispatches with much jumping and ninja Star throwing. Not even the help of the Basic Cyber Guards were enough to kill Takeshi. The heavily damaged Robot Alpha flees the scene, with Akuma's voice telling Akuma he will return with a stronger robot. Takeshi makes his way through the Skyscrapers of the vast City, fighting Akuma's armed and dangerous Guards. Their swift agility and defensive capabilities prove to be worthy challenge for the old Ninja, testing his reflexes. Takeshi's quest for vengeance is not short, as he still has a lot of ground to cover. He goes through the Power Lines, where Shock Walls and Lasers are prominently used, Green Electricity commonly found surging on the edges of blocks. More of Akuma's Guards await Takeshi on the building rooftops, Takeshi avoiding them or dispatching them. Takeshi's long and strenuous journey comes to an end, and he approaches the point where Defense Robot Zero is at. With upgraded weapons and a larger Chainsaw, Robot Zero is like an upgraded Robot Alpha. Takeshi enters the final battle, again and for the last time defeating Akuma and blowing up Robot Zero. Akuma mutters his last words, and Takeshi honours him with being his final and last kill. Takeshi dumps his suit, and ponders whether he should have a holiday. Equipment ]] Ninja Suit :Main Article: Ninja Suit Takeshi appears garbed in his Ninja Suit throughout the entire Final Ninja Series, except the intro for Final Ninja where he is seen in his garden. His Ninja Suit protects him from 90% of all damage inflicted. It can only withstand three blows from anything before it explodes. He also has an infinite supply of Ninja Stars to use being able to create Ropes from them. These two "weapons" aid him in his espionage missions. Appearances Ninja :For the main character in Ninja, please see Takeshi (Ninja) Takeshi does not at all appear in Mega Mash. He is mentioned in the end as being the son of an unnamed Ninja (also called Takeshi, name mentioned on the Mega Mash Help Menu). Cameos Rubble Trouble Tokyo Takeshi makes a cameo in one level in Rubble Trouble Tokyo. On one building, he is seen on a screen running with the words "Final Ninja" floating past him. The bottom screen also on the building shows the Sushi Lunch, with the words "Final Ninja Sushi" floating below and above the sushi. Skin Takeshi makes a Cameo in the Party Skin. He appears swinging past the Nitrome logo, and is fairly recognizable. Skywire V.I.P. Takeshi appears as a bean person on question 40, where the answer for it is "Final Ninja". Quotes "Goodbye Akuma. You are honoured with being the final kill of the final ninja." :: - Takeshi to Akuma in the ending of Final Ninja Gallery Ninja.JPG|Takeshi jumping Takeshi running.gif|Takeshi running Takeshisuit.png|Takeshi in his normal pose Control ninja.jpg|Takeshi controlling a Green Mine Clone Scientist Wall Slide.png|Takeshi disguised as a Clone Scientist Takeshi.jpg|Takeshi in the intro for Final Ninja Takeshi meditate.jpg|Takeshi as an old man meditating in the intro for Final Ninja Youtube Takeshi.jpg|Takeshi sliding down a wall dead.png|Takeshi upon dying invisi.png|Takeshi going into stealth Skywirevip-40.png|Takeshi in Skywire V.I.P. Takeshi.png|TakeshiAs he appears in the Party skin. Final ninja facebook.png|On facebook Trivia * Takeshi's name is pronounced as "Takashi" (Ta-kah-she). * Two different spellings of Takeshi's name are used in the series (Takeshi and Takashi). * Takeshi, the Main Character of the Ninja segments of Mega Mash, is also Takeshi from the Final Ninja Series's father. Category:Final Ninja Category:Characters Category:Mega Mash Category:Main characters